bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Raindrop57/When Raindrops End up in Bloons World...
Prologue Raindrops are from planet rain, a planet not too far from earth. Bloons are in a totally different world... It's a wonder how they ever got together. Characters Characters are from my Raindrop Comics I've been writing since 2010. You probably never even knew they existed before today. Raindrop - The main character. Lots of misfortunes happen to him. Before ending up in bloons world, he used to play 4-Square. I feel sorry for him.... Oh wait... That would be me. Claire - A girl who usually turns out lucky. She is commonly getting Raindrop out in 4-Square, but is also friends with him. Spring - Claire's best friend. Also is good at getting Raindrop out in 4-Square. Cloud - A Raindrop who is obsessed with clouds. What else? More to be revealed during the story... Chapter 1 - The Computer Glitch It was a nice rainy day in spring. Everyone was jumping in puddles, dancing in the rain, singing in the rain, playing 4-Square, hoping the rain would get heavier. I wished it would never end. Sadly, lunch is way too short. Everyone headed up to Social Studies, expecting the worst. But... "Surprise Game Day!" At that moment everyone cheered, and rushed to the computers. I happened to catch a glimpse of someone playing BTD5. BTD5 was a fun new Bloons game recently made by ninja kiwi. It was very addicting, and I started playing it too. "Seems fun", said Claire. Soon the entire class was playing Bloons TD 5. It went totally normal for the first 30 minutes, but then suddenly a purple vortex appeared on everyone's screen. I was about to tell the teacher... Without warning, I was sucked into the computer. I caught a glimpse of everyone else getting sucked in, too. As I traveled through the vortex, I saw images of Bloons and monkeys flashing by. It was too much to take in, and I started getting dizzy from the things flashing by around me. I finally just closed my eyes, and shut it all out. When I wake up, I find myself on bright green grass. There are fall colored trees all around. I am beginning to think it was simply a bad dream, when I saw a Blue Bloon go past on the path in front of me. It then got popped by a dart monkey. Suddenly all the details seemed clear. It was obvious. "This is Park Path, the track I was playing in BTD5", I thought, dazed. Chapter 2 - Park Path As I look around, I notice a few other raindrops wandering around, who I realized must've been playing the same track before the glitch that got us here occurred. I walked over to them. They are Spring, Summer, Cloud, and Zoom. Zoom, appropriately, happens to be fast at running. We start walking away from park path, and find ourselves at a stream known as Snake River. I suddenly notice the smell of death. As we near it, there appear to be a dart monkey, a ninja monkey, a boomerang thrower, a sniper monkey, and a glue gunner lying on the ground. "Something seems off-balance here. Like some extremely powerful Bloon is roaming about. I've never seen monkeys die in this game before." The others agree. "We might as well take their weapons," said Spring. I take the ninja's weapons, Zoom takes the boomerangs, Spring takes the darts, Cloud takes the sniper rifle, and Summer takes the glue gun. We then head downstream. As we near the place where downstream runs into the ocean, into the Archipelago, we get attacked by Bloons. They are greens, but there are a bunch. All of us together easily beat the Bloons, with Zoom throwing his boomerang at the speed of a Bionic Boomer, but we weren't sure if we would be so lucky next time... Chapter 3 - The beginning of a long Bloon war... At archipelago, I noticed Claire and Tree standing on an island, looking terrified. Cloud motioned for them to swim over, which they did. "A bunch of Red Bloons started chasing us, and we had to climb up this tree and throw coconuts at them to pop them!", said Claire. "It's too bad we are stuck in this game, left to get killed by Bloons," said Tree. "Oh, stop saying this is hopeless," Spring proclaimed, "It's just a game." "That we are inside of," blurted Zoom. The group of Raindrops starts walking forward. After a bit of walking, a stray red Bloon attempts to attack them. I kill it with a shuriken. "Where did you get that?", exclaimed Claire. "It was from some dead monkeys we found on the ground earlier", I said. Right on cue, I trip over a dead monkey. Or at least, I thought it was dead. "You..." It was the monkey talking. "You... You must defeat the E.N.T.I.T.Y." "What is the E.N.T.I.T.Y.?" The monkey doesn't reply. Chapter 4 - Regen Problems The sun was falling fast towards the horizon, when I noticed a heart shaped Bloon coming at us from the west. And fast. "Look out! A Regen Bloon!", yelled Summer. The Regen pink Bloon was speeding towards us at full speed, and even worse, it kept regenerating every time we hit it. Then Zoom was there, zooming between the rest of us and the pink Bloon. He then popped it with his bionic rate of firing speed. But, sadly it wasn't that simple. A bunch more pinks came out from behind things and surrounded us. There was no time for decisions. Everyone immediately started attacking the pink Bloons. One landed on my back. Then Zoom popped it with his boomerang. The battle lasted a full minute before we finally were able to pop the last Bloon. "I now officially hate regens," exclaimed Claire. "I'll say," added Spring. The sun then set behind the horizon, and we were in for a long night... Chapter 5 - A Long Bloony Night "I'll take first watch!" I said. During my watch, I only had to pop a few red and blue Bloons. I then let Zoom take watch, and fell asleep. I was woken 30 minutes later by some rustling nearby. I woke up, and asked Zoom, "Was that you?" "No, why?" "Auk! Bloons!" "What Bloons?" I then realized that these were Camo Bloons, and Zoom couldn't see them, but I could, due to the fact that I had ninja shurikens. I threw a few shurikens at the Camo green Bloons, and popped them. I decided to stay up, since Zoom couldn't spot Camos. About 15 minutes later, I saw another Camo Bloon. I threw a shuriken at it, but it clanged on the Bloon without doing any damage to it. It was a Camo lead. Nobody could pop Camo lead. "Camo lead! Run!" Everyone started running one way, only to be faced by another Camo lead. We ran another way, only to end up in front of a Camo Regen lead. We tried running to the left, the last clear way, to run away, only to be greeted by 3 Camo leads. We were surrounded, with no way out. I thought it was going to be the end of us, when suddenly a Camo lead popped, leaving no Bloons left behind. The others popped one by one, and within four seconds, all the Camo leads were wiped out of existence. "Weird," said Claire. Chapter 6 - How to Pop A Bloon From A Long Distance Away A sudden rustling sound above us startled us. A second later, a monkey dropped right in front of us. "Hello, I'm Fred the 2-3 Sniper Monkey. I saved your life. Now who are you?" Me: "We are raindrops from the planet Rain. We got sucked in here when the computer glitched and sucked us in." Fred: "Oh, probably just one of Apopolypse Bloon's experiments gone wrong." Me: "Who's Apopolypse Bloon?" Fred: "One of the Bloon leaders." Me: "Oh." A nuke Bloon is spotted. I was about to pop it when Fred stopped me. Fred: "This is a Nuke Bloon. It will explode on you if not popped from a good distance away." Fred pops the Nuke Bloon with his sniper rifle. It explodes, almost reaching me. Claire: "Wow..." Me: Now a dying monkey told us earlier of something called the E.N.T.I.T.Y.. What is that?" Fred: "The strongest Bloon ever to exist." Fred pauses to pop a Regen Black Bloon. Fred: "It has created a chaotic void that no monkey, or Bloon, besides his accomplice, codexhax, has been able to enter without dying." Me: "Could we go try and defeat it?" Fred: "Well, ok, but I'm blaming you if we die trying to pop it." The group begins walking towards the Bloontonium Lab, where the E.N.T.I.T.Y. lurks... Chapter 7 - Back at the school Panic rages as raindrops are chased by Bloons. The Bloons seem to be in massive quantities. "The kids were playing Bloons TD 5, when suddenly they were sucked into the computer, and Bloons started flooding in here!" said the panicked social studies teacher to the principal. "Evacuate the building! Evacuate!" the principal said over the loudspeaker. "Pop the Bloons!" A pink Bloon then knocked out both the principal and the social studies teacher. Panicked raindrops took tacks off boards and started popping the Bloons. They then ran away from the school, the Bloons still after them. The raindrop military was then called in to drop bombs on the Bloons, which wipes out most of them. However, a few Bloons hide, revealing themselves as the planes fly away. A ceramic regen multiplies into 4 after being popped into 4 zebras. Could this be the end of the planet rain? The Bloons spread out across the planet, creating an Apopolypse. Endless popping. Soon half of all Bloons ever to exist have teleported themselves to planet rain, causing the worst disaster ever. Bloons have taken over planet rain. And the only way to beat them is to defeat the E.N.T.I.T.Y.... Chapter 8 - Hunting the Omegachi 6 Rainbow regens and 6 Rainbow Camos weakly attempt to ambush us. Fred pops 7 layers off them, and the rest of us deal with the remaining reds. Fred: "I have heard of this crazy weapon called the Omegachi. It supposedly does 1,000 damage in one hit, and is perfect for defeating the E.N.T.I.T.Y.. Me: "It's that simple?" Fred: "No it isn't. You have to hunt down all the pieces of it, which is hard to do." Claire trips over a Red Bloon, popping it. Fred: "And even worse, there's all these Bloons just waiting to sneak up on us." The sun finally comes up over the horizon, revealing that we seem to be nearing a wall of some sort. Me: "What's that?" Fred: "It's a brick wall, seemingly made to protect from Bloons, but it got stopped in construction for some reason." I then see something glimmer on top of the brick wall. I run over and get it, then bring it to Fred. It appears to contain a mysterious substance, labeled Mysterious Ingredient 1. Fred: Mysterious ingredient 1! This is essential in finding the first part of the Omegachi! You know what this means? Me: What? Fred: Someone is helping us find the Omegachi! Chapter 9 - The chase Fred told us that we needed to go to mount magma next. Don't ask me why, but we started heading over there anyway. On the way, we got swarmed with... Camo Regen reds. We somehow couldn't beat them, so we took the other option. Run. Me: I can't believe we can't beat reds. Spring: I know, right? The reds lost us, but apparently they had backup, because next thing we knew, we were getting chased by Camo Regen Pinks! The pinks chased us for miles. Eventually we reached the mountains, but the pinks kept chasing us. Fred: Follow me! We follow him, and then we reach a small cliff. Fred jumps off it. The rest of us follow. We land on an island in the middle of... Lava!? The pinks move away because of the heat, which is really getting to me. Fred: Welcome to Mount Magma. Chapter 10 - Ray of... Doom? Fred: To create the first part of the Omegachi, we need two Summon Phoenixes, and a Ray Of Doom... Fred: I know! Fred: HELP! We're getting attacked by tons of Zebra Bloons! Help us! *Two Summon Phoenixes appear above us, which light the mountain on fire* Then, a Ray Of Doom Comes. He accidentally trips, and falls of the edge, and starts running around on the lava. Fred: We need to keep him alive! Me: How? Fred: Help! We need meds! A helicopter magically comes and drops meds. Me: How did you- *Fred throws the meds to the Ray Of Doom* After 30 more long seconds of running around on the lava, the Ray Of Doom's gun turns white. Me: What!? Fred: Ok, time to add mysterious ingredient 1. *Fred throws mysterious ingredient 1 at the gun, which turns into...* Fred: The turret! The first part of the Omegachi is complete! Claire: Now, how do we get out of here? Fred: Uh-oh... Category:Blog posts